Akasha Shishidou
Akasha Shishidou (鹿堂赤紗) was the former Gon-Sojo of the Kōgon Sect who betrayed his own comrades and is mostly responsible for the series of recent incidents involving shikabane cases. He is also the former friend of Keisei and Sadahiro during their early years of training. Following his betrayal, he allied with the Shichisei and the Unclean Bunch Organization in order to seek vengeance against the Kōgon Sect. __TOC__ Appearance As a traitor monk, Akasha has green eyes and grey hair, with his front bangs that reaches his chin. He usually wears a red Yukata. During his early years in the Kōgon Sect, he wears a blue Yukata while training with his shikabane hime. History In the past, Akasha was one of the top aces in the Kōgon Sect, who was proud and strong in his faith. During his personal life, he and Hibiki were once childhood friends and would eventually form a relationship in college. However, their relationship would soon turn tragic when Hibiki was suddenly diagnosed with an unknown cancer. Desperate for her life, Akasha decided the join the Kōgon Sect in order to resurrect his fiancé into a shikabane hime. Later on that faithful day, the Kōgon Sect were ambushed by a large mass of strong shikananes, led by Hazama. In response to the outbreak, a suppression unit were dispatched to counterattack them on the remote area. After a long gruesome battle, Akasha and Hibiki manage to eliminate the remaining shikabanes. Unfortunately, due to killing more than 108 shikabanes, Hibiki would suddenly revert to a destroyer shikabane and attack her own comrades until Akasha is forced to kill her as Hazama laughs at his own amusement. On the following day, Hibiki was to be sealed in the coffin, were she never went to heaven or died in peace. Afterwards, Akasha would betray the Kōgon Sect when he starts wreaking havoc, including ransacking one of the temples that contains a collection of sacred sūtra scrolls. He would leave into exile for 5 years. Plot Akasha made his first appearance in chapter 6 of the manga when he first encounters Makina near a mourning site across the street after she was nearly suffocated by Mizushima, one of Akasha's shikabane puppets. He introduced her about his secret plan to collect many rogue shikabanes roaming around various parts of the district in order to destroy the Kōgon Sect, including Mizushima and two other students who were forced to commit suicide under his persuasion. Keisei later arrives to save Makina and tells Akasha about his betrayal in their shocking reunion. Akasha then explains to Keisei about his radical views regarding the Kōgon Sect's corruption and his prejudice treatment towards shikabane himes. In chapter 7, Akasha is later seen in an abandon warehouse while accompanied with Rogere Gustav during their discussion about their plan. After Akasha finds a suspecting shikabane lying dead on the floor, they would suddenly be ambushed and tracked down by Keisei, Rika, and Saki who are there to take them under custody. While battling Keisei, Akasha summons his sealed Mandala, a zadan technique which is a ritual object from the sūtra scrolls he stole 5 years ago. This technique is amplified when he collects shikabanes and seal them in the Mandala which can be used as a catalyst based on their attachment. Akasha continues to play around with his Mandala to degrade the captured shikabanes at his own pleasure until Keisei immediately charges at him in rage. Akasha then manage to incapacitate him by throwing stones filled with adhesive strings that restricts his movement. Before Akasha could finish the final blow, Makina later arrives at the scene to rescue Keisei as Rogere gets easily defeated by Rika and Saki. Fortunately, Rogere plans to summon his voodoo technique to keep them busy. One of the voodoo dolls then throws a grenade at the ground, allowing Akasha and Rogere to safety escape as he reveals the group of his affiliation with the Unclean Bunch organization. Later in chapter 11, Akasha is seen gathering a huge collection of captured shikabanes mixed into a monstrous meatball creature, Kisourenge, which allows him to control it while being safely away from battle. While being accompanied with Shimen, one of the members from the Unclean Bunch organization, Akasha plans his assault toward the Sekku Temple to eliminate Keisei and Makina once and for all. When Akasha controls the Kisourenge from a rooftop at a safe distance, he commands the creature to march towards the temple's entrance. He then commands it to vomit tiny shikabanes to charge towards the Sekku Temple to divert Keisei's attention away from Makina. As their battle goes on, Makina continues to struggle her fight against the Kisourenge while Keisei protects Ouri and the rest of the orphanage from Shimen inside the temple. Shimen would secretly possess Ouri and stab Keisei directly towards his chest. Fortunately, thanks to the Souma drug he drank, Keisei attempts to exorcise Ouri away from Shimen. After their battle was hard fought, Akasha would remain triumphant and orders Shimen to finish him off as Makina watches in agony. However, Keisei manages to regain his limit when he successfully knocks out Shimen and bravely risk his own life to save his friends and family. After Keisei transferred his contract to Ouri to save Makina from reverting to a rogue shikabane, Shimen instantly orders Akasha to give him more flesh from the Kisourenge to recuperate, but Makina easily overpowers him due to her new curse that allows her to have indefinite regeneration. Trivia *He has Type A Blood. *His height was 173cm and his weight was 60kg. *His age is 26 (born November 14th). *His likes include: tofu, soy, milk, reading, quiet places, and fortune telling. *His dislikes include: the latest electrical appliances who doesn't know how to use them. *His specialties include: speed reading and memorization. Category:Characters Category:Normal humans Category:Contracted Monks Category:Villains Category:Male Characters